


His Boy

by RomanceAddiction



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, but that ending though, even though I'm already dead, i need fic to cope, why am I writing this I usually don't kidfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddiction/pseuds/RomanceAddiction
Summary: She didn't think he noticed. And he couldn't say exactly what it was either. It was just that little feeling he got sometimes. And it was telling him something was... weird... about Mum ever since she came back with the hot chocolate.William's journey as he learns who his father is.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was another normal weekend. Mum promised to get him a hot chocolate if he passed the Math test. If there was anything that could make William overcome his hatred of that dreaded subject, it was his love for chocolate. The sweeter the better, and CC Jitters served the best hot chocolate in Central City.

It was weird. Jitters wasn't that far away from home and Mum knew how much he'd been looking forward to it, after he proudly showed off the huge red B- on the top right hand corner of his paper. William glanced at the phone. It wouldn't hurt to call right? He had to make sure she remembered to tell them to add the tiny marshmallows. ( She forgot sometimes.)

 

_"Mum?"_

_"Oh! William! Is...I-is everything ok at home?"_

_"I'm fine, Mum. Did you remember to tell them to add the marshmallows?"_

_"O-oh, of course. Don't worry, I'm on my way home with your hot chocolate."_

_"Awesome. Thanks Mum!"_

_"...I love you sweetie."_

_"Love you too, Mum. See you soon."_

 

She didn't think he noticed. And, he couldn't say exactly what it was either. It was that little feeling he got sometimes. And it was telling him something was...weird...about Mum ever since she came back with the hot chocolate. But she smiled and insisted nothing was wrong, just a longer queue than usual. William just nodded and took the hot chocolate, after giving Mum a hug.

William never knew his father. Mum told him that his father died just before William was born, in a boating accident out at sea. Mum never talked much about him. And he stopped asking after the time last year when a few too many made Mum tear up. He felt bad even though Mum insisted it wasn't his fault. They went out for ice-cream after that and William decided not to ask about Dad again.

* * *

 

 

The second time it happened was a year later. William finally convinced Mum to let him try the Flash latte. She kept telling him that he wouldn't like it. But it was made with milk, which he liked, and coffee, which Mum liked. And it had the Flash logo on it. How bad could it be. Besides, there was always a ton of sugar packets at the counter. He could just add them in if it wasn't sweet enough.

And of course, he had to bring his newest Flash toy along. Mum asked him to play with it at a nearby table while she waited for their drinks to be done. It was yet another crowded day. William regretted not bringing Captain Cold. Now there was no bad guy for the Flash to defeat. He could only zoom around Jitters at super speed, taking William along with him on the adventure.

There was a particularly sharp turn and

'Oof.' The Flash couldn't stop in time and William bumped into a red sweater. He watched as the Flash clattered to the floor.

"Watch yourself, buddy." Red Sweater Guy's friend, Grey Sweater Guy bent down to pick up the fallen hero. He laughed at Red Sweater Guy as he handed the Flash back.

"Don't want to lose this guy."

William heaved a sigh of relief. Mum would kill him if he spoilt it. And both Red Sweater Guy and Grey Sweater Guy didn't seem mad that a tiny Flash and his sidekick had bumped into them and interrupted their conversation.

"Thanks mister," William gave Grey Sweater Guy a quick smile as he hurriedly put the fallen hero into his jacket pocket and quickly ran back to Mum. She smiled and adjusted his jacket.

"Have you and the Flash been getting into trouble again?" William shook his head. Mum rolled her eyes. But she was smiling as she pressed a quick kiss onto his forehead so she hadn't seen him just bump into 2 random strangers. Thank goodness.

They left the cafe, hand in hand and Mum carrying their 2 drinks. She turned back to thank the nice woman who held the door open for them as they were leaving. And William felt it again. Mum paused, then shook her head. She quickly grabbed William's hand again and started walking home.

William tried to turn back to see what happened but there didn't seem to be anything weird back in CC Jitters. Just Red Sweater Guy and Grey Sweater Guy chatting again.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Oh, William was in so much trouble. And the day had started so well too. He’d recently been accepted into the school football team and was excited to start practice soon. He’s even written down the date of the first practice neatly into the planner Mum bought for him. It was bright red with a huge logo of The Flash on the front. She made him promise to write all the important things he needed to remember in it, like events or his homework. Not like he forgot to do it or anything.  
Often.

(Ok, but it was only one time. And he’d managed to remember at the last minute, spending the first period frantically copying from his best friend. Mr Moore never noticed.)

 

He opened it up to double-check that there wasn’t any homework that he’d forgotten for the weekend. And there, written in big red letters on today’s date.

 

“ FIRST PRACTICE SHIFTED TO TODAY. REMEMBER TO BRING WATER, A TOWEL AND SPORTS KIT TO CHANGE INTO. :) “

 

Oh, he was in so much trouble. William dashed to the living room where Mum had just finished preparing breakfast. She looked up, startled, when she heard William rush in.

 

“What’s the rush, honey? It’s Saturday.”

 

William held up the planner, “THEFIRSTPRACTICEWASCHANGEDTOTODAYBECAUSECOACHHOPKINSISBUSYNEXTWEEKENDANDIFORGOTTOTELLYOUITSTARTSIN2HOURSCANYOUDRIVEMETHEREPLEASE.” He stopped to catch his breath. “DOYOUKNOWWHEREMYSPORTSKITISICAN’TFINDIT.”

 

“Whoa, slow down there, buddy.” Mum grabbed the planner to have a closer look. One brow went up. William gulped. Mum looked back at William. He darted his gaze to the floor.

 

Mum sighed, “Ok. Your sports clothes are still in the dryer but they should be done by now. Go change and eat some breakfast quickly. I’ll help you pack your bag and other things in the car.” William heaved a sigh of relief as he scrambled to get dressed.

 

After a gulping down his toast and eggs with a glass of milk, William was ready.

 

“ You’re sure it’s today? ” Mum double-checked as they quickly walked out of the house.

“ Yeah.”

“ All right, let’s not be late,” Mum said as she opened the car door for him to get climb in.

“ Thank you.”

 

Just as she was getting into the driver’s seat, Mum turned her head and seemed to spot someone.

 

“Oliver?” She called out as she turned to face whoever it was fully.

“Hold on one second,” she said to William as she quickly walked away.

 

“What are you doing here?” William turned to see who Mum was talking to. A tall guy in a leather jacket and hair the same colour as William’s was standing beside a black car. Though they weren’t standing too far away, the man’s voice was soft enough that William couldn’t really make out what he was saying.

 

He turned to look at them again when he thought he heard Mum saying his name. William looked at the clock on the dashboard of the car. They had half and hour to get drive to the school and he still had to change into his sports attire when he reached.

 

“Mum, we’re gonna miss the game.” After a short while, Mum finally hurried back to the car.

“Who was that guy?” William asked as Mum got the car started up and drove off.

“Oh, just someone Mummy knew from back in Star City. He was just stopping by to say hi. “

 

William nodded and let Mum go back to concentrating on her driving.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bah! Tschhhh! Pow!” Another beautiful Central City afternoon, another bad guy for The Flash to fight. Once again, that nasty Captain Cold was up to no good.

 

“Careful of that flowerpot honey, Mum called out without lifting her head from her magazine, as the two guys fought a little too close to her hydrangeas. William made sure that The Flash punched Captain Cold away from the huge black pot. Whew, a close call.

 

Suddenly, there was a pause in Mum’s ruffling of the pages.

 

“Honey, why don’t you finish that inside,’ Mum stood up from the patio chair.

 

One last blow sent Captain Cold reeling to the floor. The Flash knew that he would soon be up again in no time. As his trusted sidekick, William turned back to look at Mum. “Flash hasn’t saved the city yet.”

 

“Now, honey.” William wanted to protest, but he knew that tone of voice and that look in Mum’s eye. If he wanted to survive to fight another day, he had to listen. Sighing, he went back to his room.

 

 

 

The fight continued. However, both the Flash and Captain Cold were growing weaker as they had been forced to fight in a tiny room instead of out in the brilliant sunlight and greenery.

 

“Hey William,” that guy with William’s hair and the leather jacket was back. He shot back a quick “Hello” and went back to supporting the Flash. There were so many things distracting his trusty sidekick today. It was gonna be a close fight.

 

“You like the Flash?” The man crouched down,” Can I tell you a secret?”

 

Who could resist a question like that, even in the middle of a battle?  
“I’ve actually met the Flash.”

 

William looked up to face the guy immediately. He looked vaguely familiar. And not just because he had seen the guy yesterday just before practice.

“What’s he like? Is he cool?” William wanted to know more about his hero.

 

The man smiled. “Yeah. He’s super cool. He’s one of the best guys I know.” William smiled. He knew it. The man crouched down and sat on the floor as William turned to face him fully. He held out his hand,” I’m Oliver. I’m a friend of your mum’s. We’ve known each other a long time.”

 

“Wanna play action figures?” William held out Captain Cold.

“Sure. Sure.” The man laughed. And held the little blue-jacketed figure, one arm out in mid-punch.

 

“William, I’d love to come by every once in a while to say hello. Would that be alright with you?” The man looked at him earnestly, with eyes the same colour as William’s.

 

“That’s Captain Cold. He’s a bad guy.” William didn’t know how to respond to that, so he said the first thing that came to mind. The man nodded.

“Yes, he is. The Flash is gonna have to be very fast to catch him.”

 

“He will. He’s the fastest man alive,” declared William proudly. As if to prove it, in the blink of an eye, the scarlet speedster ran forward and gave Captain Cold a punch.

 

“Oh!” The man exclaimed as Captain Cold flew backwards.

 

“Gotcha!” William grinned.

 

He understood why Mum had seemed so hesitant recently. It seemed she’d finally found someone. William loved Mum and was glad she’s finally found someone that she was happy enough to introduce William to. And he seemed nice. They spent the afternoon playing figures. After Captain Cold was finally defeated, William showed Oliver all the Flash things he’d collected. His prized possession was a poster from the Flash Day event. He had been sick that day and was upset that he’d been unable to go. (Which turned out to be secretly a good thing after the chaos that happened.) But Mum knew someone who knew someone and she managed to get him one of the posters. William was ecstatic and pasted it at the side of his homework table.

 

At 5, the man received a call on his cell phone and said he had to go. He left, ruffling William’s hair one last time. Watching him walk away, William turned to smile at Mum.

 

“I like him. I’m glad you found someone, Mum.” Mum paused. She seemed surprised a moment, but quickly recovered and smiled.

 

“Thanks, honey. But Oliver and I are not together. “ William was confused. Why else would an old friend be visiting them frequently? But he silenced his train of questions at the look on Mum’s face.

 

With a kiss on his forehead, Mum told him to tidy his room then wash up for dinner. He nodded and walked back up.

 

What a strange day.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inb4 omg comments. I don't ship it.  
> But what's a 9 year old boy with a single mother to think when some dude shows up out of no where and starts visiting them on the regular. Haha
> 
> Kudos and reviews are <3 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this little series so far. I'm not normally into kidfic but after that finale, it was a choice between ficcing from William's or Oliver's point of view and I can;t olicity right now before I cry into my keyboard. I know OTA will definitely be back lol but still... not yet. _(;3_| )/_

**Author's Note:**

> Yet written-on-my-phone-at-3am-after-watching-the-episode-5-hours-ago fic. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed as usual. Reviews are <3


End file.
